1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit testing method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a signal transition detection circuit and method of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Testing is in important stage during the manufacturing process of an electric circuit or a chip. A well-designed test process can perform verification on different parameters of the electric circuit and the chip such that the reliability of the electric circuit and the chip can be guaranteed. Transition point is an important test item of the electric circuit. However, the transition of the output voltage of the under-test circuit becomes unstable when the speed of the test procedure becomes faster such that it is hard to determine the exact position of the transition point. Further, the delay of the signal generated in the test circuit may cause inaccurate test result.
Accordingly, what is needed is a signal transition detection circuit and method of the same to overcome the above issues. The present disclosure addresses such a need.